Mynydd
The Mynydd are a group of people who occupy the western part of Tirisfal, in the mountains. Their tribe had largely escape subjugation by both the Arathorian Empire and the Kingdom of Lordaeron by using the terrain of the Vale of Mynydd to their advantage. It became eventual that the tribe was amicable to the Kingdom of Lordaeron (as they were both neighbors), but as the Mynydd was ruled by the conservative Gawead, there was no changing that fact. Lordaeron desired the Mynydd as more than just amicable relations, but as full allies or even vassals. They got their chance when a young upstart by the name of Caerwyn ap Wynfor from the village of Gwent was wronged by the Gawead and began challenging them one-by-one to duels to the death. The Monarch of Lordaeron funded this man and by the time Caerwyn was done, all the Gawead lay dead. Those who did not meet his challenge, he put to the sword. He rose amongst the Mynydd as their sole leader and as the Mynydd valued strength over anything else, they became subservient. Under Caerwyn, a new title was created: the Arglwydd. The House of Dyfed was born from this conquest and with it came an alliance with Lordaeron. The Mynydd slowly became modernized in many of their practices, both in technology and culture, and were largely influenced by the Lordaeronian culture. When the Kings of Lordaeron called their banners, it was the Mynydd who came riding down from their mountains upon their moose and singing their war-songs as they rode into battle for the allies of yore. The descendants of Caerwyn ap Wynfor largely ruled as independent dukes and princes for several generations. They sought beneficial alliances with Lordaeron, Stromgarde, Gilneas, and Kul Tiras -- they formed a decently sized navy in order to combat pirates on the trade lanes, but over time their reliance on the kingdom of Lordaeron became more and more apparent. During the Second War, Lord Gruffudd ap Owain, the Arglwydd y Mynydd, swore fealty and he was granted the title of 'Duke of the Vale of Mynydd', a ducal title, thus solidifying their place in Lordaeron. Upon request, Lord Gruffudd retains the 'Arglwydd' title as a distinct cultural division of Lordaeron. Though the Mynydd consider themselves Lordaeronians, they keep their distinct culture, language, and heritage apart from their cousins. * For a words that aren't English, go here for the Mynydd Pronunciation / word guide! Notable Characteristics The Mynydd are a hardy and stocky people who have lived off their land for generations. Though they favor darker hair colors such as black and brown, blonde and red hair is known to exist, though it is rare. They were the supreme mountain people, absorbing all other tribes within the western part of the Tirisfal. They're tenacious, hard-working, and embody the spirit of the mountains itself; they are, however, also loud, hold grudges easily, and look to their own people before looking to others. Culture Naming Conventions The Mynydd, despite their modernization have largely kept patronyms are part of their names. Matronyms are rare and only if the father is unknown. A male child will have the surname of 'ap ', whereas females will have 'mab '. In the case where the father is not known or once the child grows into adulthood, they may take their mother's given name as their surname or drop the 'ap' and 'mab'. Language Further Information: Saesneg (Mynydd Language) It is notable that most Mynydd have been so insular that they never stopped speaking Old Common, but rather have created their own branch of Old Common called Saesneg. This is the main language of the Mynydd, causing all their writing, speech, laws, etc. to be spoken in this language. After Caerwyn became liege of all the Vale, he began introducing the Light and modernization programs into the Mynydd, thus most Mynydd know Saesneg alongside Common. Qualities The Mynydd are known for their steadfast loyalty to family, friends, and people. They are also known for the tenacity, work ethic, strength, and zeal; they resisted the Church of the Holy Light for many generations and only accepted it at the behest of the House of Dyfed, whose progenitor, Caerwyn ap Wynfor, converted to once he succeeded the Gawead. Bastards Bastards have the same status as trueborn sons. There is no distinction and Mynydd society has grown to adopt this custom readily. Sexual Intercourse, mono/polyamrous relationships, and Bleddyn The attitudes towards sex are very liberal when compared to their Lordaeron comtemporaries. Though marriages are solely monogomous, many polyamorous relationships occur amongst the Mynydd, a special ritual in order to bind them just like in marriage. Called Bleddyn, it can only occur when a group of more than two people seeks to bind themselves to each other. They swear many vows of loyalty, honesty, and swear never to give into jealousy. They must seek the Arglwydd's permission. The largest Bleddyn ever recorded was with eight different individuals during the time of Gawead many generations ago. It consisted of five males and three females and the relationship went on to produced more than fifteen offspring; some of which went on to become some of the greatest and most memorable people of the Mynydd. Homosexuality Homosexual relationships have been in practice for hundreds of years amongst the Mynydd. There is no social stigma against again them. Mounts The Mynydd have two kinds of mounts that are readily available to them. As they are Humans first and foremost, they breed a type of horse known as the Byrdew, which directly translated means "stocky". This horse is a hardy, stocky, and large breed that typically serve as warhorses, but can be used for most other purposes. Most Mynydd ride Byrdews. The second kind of mount that the Mynydd ride are moose known as Rhaidd, though it is an archaic word and most just refer to them as moose. These large, heavy animals were domesticated early on in the Mynydd's history and have served as the mounts of the Bleiddiaid for many, many generations. It is the right of any Mynydd to take on a moose as their mount, but it comes with an amount of training and dedication in order to become the companion of said mount, often starting with calves in order to properly domesticate and train the mount. However, even with proper training it takes a large amount of authority as the animal is still temperamental; the companionship of the moose, however, last an entire lifetime. Adoption into the Mynydd There is another to become Mynydd beyond being born into the people. Though the process takes time as the potential candidate must break from their old cultural practices and take on the Mynydd cultural practices and language, it is possibly to become accepted at Mynydd. After sufficient time and learning, there is a private ritual in which only Mynydd may attend. There have been many instances of this adoption process, but mostly have been Lordaeronians and Stromics. There have been many reasons cited for adoption into the Mynydd, but one of the most common is that a lover was found in the Mynydd. The most recent and notable candidate is a Stormwindian known as Angelique mab Reginald, formerly known as Angelique d'Arcey. She is notable amongst the rest as she immediately swore vows to become part of the Cadwiaid and is currently in a relationship with Colwyn ap Iorweth. Llew-scones.png Notable Titles For a better explanation and more titles, please see Mynydd Nobility Titles Arglwydd ] The Arglwydd is the feudal lord of the Vale of the Mynydd and penultimate leader of the Mynydd people. Leader in all administrative and military matters, for the longest point the Arglwydd functioned much a king until the rise of Sir Gruffudd ap Owain, to which he swore fealty to the Kingdom of Lordaeron. From that point on, the Arglwydd functioned as a duke-level title. Current Arglwydd: Llewellan ap Gruffudd Tanist The Tanist is the chosen heir apparent of the Vale of Mynydd. Expected to lead the Vale and the Mynydd in the place of the Arglwydd, the Tanist may be given administrative control over one of the several villages of the Vale and even men-at-arms to command. It is important to note that the heir presumptive is not considered the Tanist -- only the chosen heir apparent. Until the Arglwydd makes the succession clear, no Tanist will be named. If the Arglwydd dies without choosing a Tanist, the heir presumptive becomes Arglwydd -- this follows standard primogeniture succession laws in that case. Current Tanist: Vacant Tiern A high ranking, gender-neutral nobility among the Mynydd, it is the equivalent to a Count or Earl among the Mynydd. Previously used to describe a chief of a tribe before the uniting of the Vale and then used to describe a Gawead-loyal Lord under the Gawead, the title completely fell out of practice under the House of Dyfed and instead largely replaced by the Hynaf-system of elections. The title is currently being reused under several stipulations: * The Tiern must heed the counsel of the Hynaf and any other elected official in their Tiernas. * The Tiern must swear fealty and loyalty to the Arglwydd and the House of Dyfed * Should the Tiern abuse his or her power, the council of elected officials may go directly to the Arglwydd in order to address any grievances. In return, the Tiern manages taxes, may raise professional troops and levies, and administrate their Tiernas as they see fit. Cadylwydd The Cadylwydd is the elected leader of the Bleiddiaid y Dyffryn. Chosen amongst the Gapweins, the Cadylwydd has direct control of the Bleiddiaid and can raise levies and other men-at-arms. The Cadylwydd is considered a lord and holds administrative duties over Gwent. The rank functions largely as the marshal of the Vale, of equal status to the War-Prior. The Cadylwydd can be removed from office by the Arglwydd and an election can be forced. However, only once in the history of the Mynydd has this ever happened. Current Cadylwydd: Gawain the Red Fox Feistyriaid The Feistyriaid is a special title of particular reverence amongst the Mynydd. Also known as The Runemaster, only one Feistyriaid is selected in a generation; they are responsible for creating the runes that are used by the Mynydd on a daily basis and are normally expected to create at least one special rune in their lifetime. Selection of the Feistyriaid is an age-old ritual involving an elder of the Mynydd -- normally the leader of the Hen Duwiaid -- to go into the mountains where the runes of all other Feistyriaid are carved into stone. This happens upon the death of the Feistyriaid and after a festival is held celebrating the life and accomplishments of the previous Feistyriaid. Each day at noon and midnight, the runes might begin to glow signalling the heralding of the newest Feistyriaid, to which they give the leader of the Hen Duwiaid a vision of the child or person that has been chosen. The chosen person is then taken to the stones and a secret ritual is performed in order to gain the memories and skills of all previous Feistyriaid. Current Feistyriaid: (Either vacant or is not currently played) War-Prior of the Vale ] The War-Prior of Dyfed is the religious leader of the Holy Light in the Vale and is also the leader of the Order of the Sable Dragon. Regularly holding congregation at the priory just outside of Dyfed, the War-Prior will keep his flock together in the trying times of the Mynydd. The War-Prior is also a military leader of the Mynydd as they leader the Mynydd Knights of the Silver Hand and is equal in power to the Cadylwydd. Current War-Prior of the Vale: Syr Eirianwen mab Rhain Starcaller A title that has evolved over time, it currently is held by the priests of the Hen Duwiaid. Though all priests and druids of the Hen Duwiaid, there is the Starcaller, who leads them and is voted by all the Starcallers. The Starcaller largely leads in spiritual matters and is typically a part of the Arglwydd's council and retinue. Current Starcaller: Heddwyn ap Ivor Knight A more recent tradition that was inherited just before the House of Dyfed came to power, the Mynydd have been slow in adopting knightly culture. However, those few members of the Mynydd who have the title of knight are massively respected by their peers and tend to be known by the entirety of their people. Knights among the Mynydd are properly addressed as 'Syr' whether they are male or female. Known living knights: * Syr Eirianwen mab Rhain, the Undaunted * Syr Llywelyn ap Bronwyn, the Jackal * Syr Angèlique mab Reginald, the Valiant * Lord Llewellan ap Gruffudd, the Intrepid Organizations As the Mynydd grew from a tribal warrior culture into a a feudal one, many of the former practices from their tribal days still exist -- this includes duels of honor, trials of strength, among others -- in fact, the Mynydd value their soldiers so much that earning spurs and fighting is one of the most respected areas a Mynydd citizen can get into. Though Mynydd professional forces exist, in times of trouble the Gawead and the Arglwydd have levied the Mynydd citizens in order to form a force to be reckoned with. Despite this ability, the House of Dyfed has resolved to use professional volunteers forces more and more as time has gone on. Bleiddiaid y Dyffryn The Bleiddiaid y Dyffryn (lit 'Wolves of the Vale') have been one of two standing professional forces of the Mynydd for almost its entire history. Formed during the tribal wars of yore, the Bleiddiaid evolved throughout its history in order to meet the needs and standards of the Mynydd. Led by the Cadylwydd(the Marshal of the Vale), the Bleiddiaid are currently a purely cavalry force. The Bleiddiaid are unique retainers as they are allowed to go abroad in times of Mynydd peace and sell their swords. There are special rules they must follow in order to do so. They are called Vale Knights by other cultures, typically. Current Cadylwydd: Gawain the Red Fox Cadwiaid The Cadwiaid (lit 'Those who Protect') are the personal bodyguard of the Arglwydd. Few in number and normally the close companions of the Arglwydd, the Cadwiaid have no formal structure beyond a leader that is selected amongst them. They are typically part of the Bleiddiaid, holding the rank of Aur Breichiadd or higher. There is no formal title for their leader at this point in time. They are led by the Feistiaid y Mynydd Current Feistiaid # Colwyn ap Iorweth, the Dragonslayer Current members: # Fychan mab Derec, Fist of the Mynydd # Angèlique mab Reginald, the Valiant Meibion Daranu The Meibion Daranu (lit 'Sons of Thunder') are a volunteer professional force of Mynydd smallfolk. Though the Bleiddiaid act as an elite fighting force, their numbers within the last few years have dwindled so much that less than three mounted Vale Knights cannot possibly protect the Mynydd alone. Thus, the Meibion Daranu were created to act as the non-mounted forces of Mynydd. Current Baennaeth: Traherne ap Traherne Hurddau Corb The Hurddau Corb (lit 'Order of Corb') is the defunct name for the small amount of naval forces for the Mynydd. They were led by Lyngesydd. During the Third War, this force evaporated after the Battle of the Farrow Islands, smashing a combined Mynydd-Stromic naval fleet. The Hurddau Corb never recovered. Mynydd Lleng Tramor Also known as the Mynydd Foreign Legion, it is comprised of soldiers from all other kingdoms of the world. The majority of those belonging to the Legion are Stromics and Lordaeronians, though Gilneans, Alteracis, and Stormwindians do exist. They are given special privileges such that if they serve three years service, they may gain Mynydd citizenship and their children will be considered Mynydd. The order was established by Drystan ap Bronwyn and are led by a Knight-Captain. Current Knight-Captain: Sir Edward the Tall Order of the Sable Dragon ] The Order of the Sable Dragon is a young branch of the Order of the Silver Hand and is a new order amongst the Mynydd; they are few in number. As the Order was only established during the Second War, Lord Gruffudd brought back many of Lordaeron's cultural elements and sent Sir Glyndwr, a trusted man in Gruffudd's service, to become a Knight of the Silver Hand as he was already the Prior of Dyfed. From Sir Glyndwr came a few other men and women who also became knighted, including Gruffudd's own son, Llewellan ap Gruffudd. Small in number, the Mynydd Knights of the Silver Hand had been growing more and more prestige to the point where they were equals to the Bleiddiaid y Dyffryn. The members of the Sable Dragon are known colloquially as the War-Clerics of the Vale or simply War-Cleric The branch of the Order, while led by the War-Prior of the Vale, is not in and of itself a chapter; it falls under the Lordaeron Silver Hand in that regard. The War-Prior's second-in-command is known as the Chief Jusiticiar Current War-Prior of the Vale: Syr Eirianwen mab Rhain Current Chief Justiciar: Syr Angèlique mab Reginald Dewiniaid The Dewiniaid (lit 'Keepers of Arcane Lore') are the magus circle of the Mynydd. Always a small circle of magi, the Dewiniaid form a council of equal members from which they make all decisions based on the research and advancement of arcane knowledge beneficial to the Vale of Mynydd. They have an extensive library rivaling that of other libraries at their base of operations, the Twr o Goed Dewr or 'Tower of Oaks'. The Dewiniaid is known largely as an unsanctioned wizarding organization by the Kirin Tor, however the two have kept amiable relations in the past in order to avoid undue hostilities. There have been many times the Dewiniaid have attempted to share their knowledge and lore, but the Kirin Tor has been resistant to allow the Mynydd wizards to contribute; this has led to extremely negative views on the Kirin Tor for much of the Dewiniaid's existence. They have no singular leader, but instead are led by a council of their peers. Dreigiaid The Dreigiaid (lit 'Dragon's Flight') is the personal retinue of men-at-arms that fight directly under the Arglwydd. Normally the best of the best and pulled from all organizations, the Dreigiaid has created some of the greatest heroes and legends of the Mynydd. The Dreigiaid must be formally established with each new iteration of Arglwydd. The Cadiwiaid are automatically members of the Dreigiaid. There is a formal ranking structure in order to keep the Dreigiaid organized -- the size of the Dreigiad can vary -- some are as small as five members, others have been as large as one hundred. Religion Church of the Holy Light On the outside looking in, it seems as if most of the Mynydd are followers of the Holy Light. They go to pray regularly, they frequently talk about religious subjects, they even have an understanding of many of the librams of the Holy Light. To the Church, it seems like the Mynydd are the perfect flock. The adherents of the Holy Light are led by the War-Prior. However, the Church has been lax with the assignment of a person outside of the Mynydd to be the War-Prior due to the Mynydd's isolation and reclusive nature. The Hen Duwiaid It is a closely guarded secret that most of the Mynydd still follow the Hen Duwiaid alongside the Holy Light. Even those who have rejected the Hen Duwiaid still keep their fellow countrymen's secret to their very grave -- as the first things a Mynydd person is ever taught is loyalty to each other. The Hen Duwiaid as they're called are a pantheon of pagan gods that represented a function to explain the chaotic nature of their land and the events unfolding around them. The leader of the Hen Duwiaid is Starcaller Heddwyn ap Ivor Branwen Chief of all the gods, Branwen was the goddess of the earth, life, and harvest. From Branwen descends all Mynydd, as the Mynydd are her children. Married to Conand and mother to Alistir and Corb. It is said that she dueled and drove away Nathair and his snake-people in order for her children to settle in the Vale of Mynydd. She is often prayed to for a good harvest and was used to explain why there are no snaked in the Vale of Mynydd. She is the patron deity of farmers, miners, and those who work the land. Conand Chief-consort to Branwen and known as the god of war, Conand is father to Alistir. He is known for wearing a skull helmet, bone armor, and wielding a great bone sword. Conand is a less popular god due to the claim that the Gawead descended from him. Sirona Goddess of war, sex, love, beauty, and physical fitness, Sirona was not originally a goddess. The bards say that she was a beautiful and strong warmaiden who was unmatched amongst all the Mynydd. She vowed to Branwen and Conand that she would duel every man until she was beaten so that she may marry the man who beat her. She challenged every man to a duel, defeating them all, so she decided to challenge the gods themselves. Challenging Alistair, god of martial prowess, and Conand, god of war, she defeated them both and as a reward, she ascended into godhood. In order to sate her desires, however, she comes down from the heavens and chooses the most devout of her followers to lay with for a single night -- however, some stories say that she has lain with her truly most devout follower for an entire lifetime. Sirona is the patron deity of the House of Dyfed and it is said that from her loins comes all members of the House of Dyfed. She's the most popular deity in the Hen Duwiaid and to this day, a shrine is maintained in Dyfed and a festival honoring her is held annually. Alistir Son of Branwen and Conand, he is the god of martial prowess. He is the patron deity of the Bleiddiaid y Dyffryn. Corb Corb is a the god of sea, storms, and weather. He is typically depicted as a moody god who calls storms whenever he's in a bad mood. He is the patron deity of sailors, fisherman, and any other profession that lives off the sea. Minor Gods *Sucellus - God of healing *Ceridwen - Goddess of the heavens, stars, and night *Aventia - Goddess of the hunt, animals, and women (more to come) Notable Individuals Villages Dyfed Namesake of the House of Dyfed, the village of Dyfed was once a bustling center and capital to the Mynydd people. A fortified manor serves at the administration hub and home to the members of the House of Dyfed -- the priory of the Vale also stands in Dyfed, which the War-Prior occupies. Dyfed has a small port from which the Mynydd are able to take in trade, fish, and ultimately evacuate from Lordaeron to Stromgarde. There was once a shrine to Conand here but it was taken down after the fall of the Gawead with approval by the priests. In its place, a shrine to Sirona was built. Gwent The second largest village of the Vale, it is notable for producing some of the best warriors of the Vale. Typically called the Bleiddiaid y Dyffryn, they are relied upon to provide the backbone of the men-at-arms when called. A shrine to Alistir is located here in the Neuadd o Arfau or 'Hall of Arms'. Otherwise, Gwent is a manufacturing center. Glywyssing The smallest village of the vale in terms of population but largest in terms of size, Glywyssing encompasses most of the open parts of the Vale and has the most farming land, which provides the Vale with most of its food. Powys A medium-sized village that specializes in the mining of coal, salt, gold, iron, and quarrying of stone. It is the site of an old tribal capital that was conquered in the age of antiquity. The shrine of Branwen is located here, to which the local mine and quarry owners make votive offerings each week; this is explained away to the Church as a cultural ritual, but in actuality is a real offering to the Hen Duwiaid. Brycheiniog Just barely missing out of the second spot in terms of population, Brycheiniog is the third largest town of the Vale. It has a larger port, however, and is typically known as a fishing and trading center. It used to hold the fleet of the Hurddau Corb; a shrine to Corb is held here. Giat Creigiog A series of battlements that span the largest entrance to the Vale, typically manned by a garrison of no less than one hundred soldiers, sixty percent of which are longbowmen. It is typically commanded by a Gapwein, whose group from the Bleiddiaid y Dyffryn are stationed there. History Tribal Domination The Mynydd established themselves early on as a tribe to be reckoned with. One of five mountains tribes in western Tirisfal, it had been a major political force due to its small, but fierce warrior culture. Their warriors were renowned amongst the mountains tribes as the greatest and very few of the five tribes would challenge them alone. That certainly did not stop them from trying. It is agreed upon by Mynydd scholars that the Cerniw were the boldest of the Mynydd’s enemies. The Cerniw frequently raided the farms of Glyswyssing and skirmished with the warriors of Gwent, but ultimately were thrown back time and again. They went to war frequently, starting up flares of battles that ultimately ended in the Siege of Powys. The Gawead, a family that took charge of the Mynydd by this point in time, ordered the fortified village burned to the ground and its inhabitants slaughtered. This alarmed the remaining three tribes to a large degree. The Cantref, Elenydd, and Mynyw tribes all met in secret not a month after the destruction of Powys to form a confederation and coalition against the Mynydd should they ever be attacked. However, unknown to the other two, the Elenydd had revealed this to the Gawead leaders of the Mynydd in exchange for amnesty. The Mynydd invaded Cantref’s land and laid siege to its bastion at Brycheiniog, with the Elenydd occupying the Mynyw at Carnarvon. The siege went well with the Gawead ordering the Mynydd warriors to do the same as before -- burn the bastion to the ground and slaughter its inhabitants. The Mynydd then marched to “aid” their Elenydd allies -- only to slaughter them in the field and lay siege to the Mynyw. Mynyw, knowing that their people were to be killed, surrendered. Those that survived these tribal wars were either enslaved by the Mynydd or integrated into the society, eventually forcing Mynydd culture upon the other tribes. Expansion of the Vale and Resistance against the Arathorian Empire Within a generation of the other mountain tribes becoming extinguished, the Gawead began to expand the Mynydd into the villages that had been burned down. Starting with Powys and Brycheiniog, the Mynydd took several generations to build up the mining operations here. This helped expand the Mynydd into an economic power and thrust it into Iron Age Azeroth; however, this put it directly into conflict with the ever-expanding Arathorian Empire. At first, the Empire used diplomacy to subjugate the Mynydd. A troop of legionnaires led by an emissary arrived in Dyfed, meeting with the Gawead. Their discussions began amicable at first by offering an overall increase to the level of technology of the Mynydd to bring it up to the standard of the Empire. This included creating better steel and working with stone as the Mynydd had only truly worked with wood and iron before that. However, things began to take a turn for the worst as the emissary suggested they would have to abandon their gods, their culture, and come into line with the Empire. The Gawead dismissed the emissary and his troop, but ordered the Wolves of the Vale -- the elite warriors of Gwent -- to ambush the troop just before they left the vale. This began a series of conflicts between the Empire and the Mynydd that would last until the end of the Empire. The Empire would invade five times over a series of at least seven generations, but ultimately their organized heavy infantry would never be able to stand up against the hit-and-run tactics of the Mynydd and their knowledge of their mountains. Just before the fall of the Empire, there became as established peace after several Mynydd raiding parties were sent to raid villages and even attack forts held by the Empire, with great success. Conflict with Lordaeron and Fall of the Gawead After the fall of the Empire, the Kingdom of Lordaeron was established and again another foreign entity attempted to make the Mynydd fall in line. It took more than two generations in order fo the City-State of Lordaeron to truly become a kingdom powerful enough to launch an invasion of the Vale, but ultimately it failed to produce any results. The second Lordaeronian Invasion of the Vale was much more successful, but only due to an error in part of the Gawead leader of the time. Instead of keeping to the hit-and-run tactics of his predecessors, he challenged the men-at-arms and knights into an open field. The results were disastrous; more than half of the Mynydd force had been destroyed, the rest retreating into the mountains. After this, the Gawead stuck to their tried-and-true methods and fought back the invasion. Lordaeron launched no more invasions beyond this, instead the Monarch of Lordaeron decided to try an alternative method -- assimilation by trade and the swapping of ideas through diplomacy. The time it took for this to begin, however, was stalled due to the Gawead being extremely isolationist. After a while, a veteran of the second invasion - Caerwyn ap Wynfor - started to challenge members of the Gawead to a series of duels. It is unknown was spurred Caerwyn to begin this series of challenges, but Lordaeron saw its chance to influence politics in the fledgling people and funded Caerwyn with gold, armor, weaponry, and training. Caewyn ap Wynfor defeated every Gawead in a duel and took the leadership of the Mynydd by the Rite of Strength -- where the strongest warrior leads the Mynydd. The remaining Gawead seethed at the displacement of their long leadership and in order to keep the Gawead from creating a resistance, Caerwyn put each son of the Gawead to the sword and both married a Gawead woman and married a Gawead woman to his son. This calmed the Mynydd from rebellion and cemented Caerwyn’s place as leader. Caerwyn took a note from Lordaeron and created the House of Dyfed and the official title of ‘Arglwydd y Mynydd’, or Lord of the Mynydd. Modernization and Alliance with Lordaeron Caerwyn and his sons immediately began to treat with the Monarch of Lordaeron and became official trading partners. It was through Caerwyn that the Mynydd became more modernized; the wooden villages of yore were replaced by stone, the Hen Duwiaid slowly began to be run parallel to the Church of the Holy Light, and the establishment of men-at-arms and heavy cavalry. Steel, gold, stone, and silver became major exports of the Vale, trading with Lordaeron, Gilneas, Alterac, Quel’thalas, and Stromgarde. Common slowly began to be introduced to the Mynydd, but they were resistant to it. Caerwyn understood this and enacted a policy in which every child should be able to read, write, and do basic mathematics are any noble of any other kingdom could. He was able to achieve a literacy rate of over 99% by the time of his death. The Bleiddiaid y Dyffryn -- or Wolves of the Vale -- became just as modernized, largely removing their infantry legacy and became a host of heavy cavalry. Each of them swore vows of loyalty to the Vale and to the Arglwydd and came with the same stipulations as the Gawead before him. Overall, Caerwyn's aggressive social and domestic policies caused him to be remembered as one of the greatest leaders the Mynydd have ever known. It is because of him that successive generations of the House of Dyfed were able to withstand repeated political attacks and ultimately retreat from the Vale. His reign solidifed the power and personality cult of the House. Fealty to Lordaeron After a few generations of modernization and trading with Lordaeron, a formal alliance and pact was made between the Principality of the Vale and Lordaeron. The two political entities pledged to aid each other in times of hardship, which drew the Mynydd and the Lordaeronians closer as a people. Though there are very few times when this pact was officially called upon the Second War was primarily the conflict in which the Mynydd acted in favor of Lordaeron. The Arglwydd, Lord Gruffudd ap Owain, led his troops alongside other noble retinues to fight the Orcish Horde that was ravaging the landscape. This service largely solidified the Mynydd's relationship with Lordaeron, with Lord Gruffudd officially swearing fealty to Lordaeron. The Principality was incorporated into the Kingdom as a duchy with special rights, giving the Arglwydd the political power of a duke. A few Mynydd, though the people were still largely reclusive, volunteered to join the Royal Army. After the Second War, the Mynydd were largely able to enjoy the rights they had previously and the booming financial upturn of Lordaeron. As they were largely self-sufficient, they managed to avoid the plagued grain that went out to many of the villages of Lordaeron. After King Terenas died at the hands of his son, Lord Gruffudd acknowledged that retreat was necessary; the capital was lost and most of Lordaeron fell to nobles who turned into warlords. Long with that, the destruction of many Lordaeron bastions by the Legion was something Gruffudd wanted to avoid for the Vale. Fleeing to southern Stromgarde, the House of Paston offered up an abandoned keep and several villages in exchange for military support. Sir Gruffudd than took the Cadwiaid and one hundred other men-at-arms north to join the Scarlet Crusade, leaving the War-Prior, Sir Glyndwr, and the Cadylwydd in charge of Llewellan ap Gruffudd's ascent into a man and the defense of the Mynydd to them. Stromgarde The Mynydd took up refuge in southern Stromgarde and began to recoup losses. Initially planning a defense of just the House of Paston and their holdings, it wasn't until Aleksy the Terrible began the Spring Campaign that the Mynydd were driven to aid other Stromic houses. Sir Glyndwr mobilized the Bleiddiaid after the Siege of Fort Yronguard and rode to break the siege of Tewksberry. After which, they drove Aleksy back at the Battle Blackwater Bogs and then led the Second Siege of Blackwater Keep. The Mynydd and the three Stromic houses of Paston, Derry, and Cheswick formed a Coalition in order to better protect southern Stromgarde's holdings from the Horde. After decisively defeating Natgar during Natgar's Offensive, the Coalition made a counteroffensive and took back Fort Yronguard during the Second Siege of Fort Yronguard. Overall the Forsaken offensives died down as they began to assault Gilneans and instead chose guerrilla tactics. Led by the Golem, more than one-hundred dreadguard began making rapid attacks deep into Stromic-Mynydd territory. Sir Glyndwr rode out with most of the Mynydd Silver Hand and Stromic chevaliers to confront the Golem. While ultimately defeating the Golem, Sir Glyndwr and half of his forces lost their lives; Sir Llewellan ap Gruffudd, Glyndwr's apprentice, avenged his mentor and killed the Golem in a desperate attempt to regroup the Stromic-Mynydd forces. During the Horde Civil War, the Stromic-Mynydd Coalition led an offensive intending to break the power of the Forsaken over Stromgarde. The campaign proved Llewellan's leadership capabilities and ultimately was a wild success, breaking the power of the Forsaken over the next few years. The Battle of Bannotburh is one of Llewellan's greatest military achievements. Despite the victory of the offensive, ultimately the last son of the House of Derry fell during the campaign, leaving two sons of the House of Cheswick and the Lady of the House of Paston left in the Stromic-Mynydd alliance. Over the next few years the Coalition recouped their losses in relative peace, but once the conflict on Draenor ended, the Forsaken began a renewed offensive under Radoslav the Breaker. The Second Battle of Lullen proved disastrous for the Coalition, extinguishing the lines of Cheswick and Paston. Though the Battle of Darrow Hill and the Battle of Reinwood Forest proved tactical Mynydd victories, the number of Mynydd forces available is quickly becoming low. Llewellan declared that the Mynydd would move further south away from the front lines in order to truly recoup over the next few years. After negotiating for land in Loch Modan from the Council of Three Hammers, the Mynydd are intending to take over an old Ogre compound and establish a refuge there for the Dwarves to eventually take over once the Mynydd can return to Lordaeron. Recovery Period Llewellan led the Mynydd into Loch Modan using the Remnants of Lordaeron as a vanguard. Though the Remnants did their job well, but the Mynydd had a surprise attack from behind by the Forsaken caused mass panic; more than seventy-eight Mynydd citizens perished. However, Llewellan ralled his forces and counter-attacked and drove the dreadguard back, ultimately losing seventeen Meibion Daranu and twelve Bleiddiaid y Dyffryn. Retreating hastily across the Thandol Span, Colwyn and three others volunteered to stay behind to hold off the regrouping Forsaken. Llewellan had been wounded and Fychan mab Derec managed to save his life; after which, the Cadylwydd took over and managed to get the survivors of the attack into Loch Modan. He begna to organize the defense, alerting the mountaineers and securing the perimeter of their new compound, allowing the Meibion Daranu to build the defenses. Though most of Colwyn's group died, he managed to escape into the Wetlands to be found a day later. Llewellan, once healed, delivered a speech to the surviving Mynydd in order to lift their spirits -- for them, a recovery period could begin. Mynydd Refuge With the Mynydd Refuge being built and allies from all the current kingdoms contributing to its defenses, the Mynydd managed to flourish under this new stronghold. Walls were built and buildings were erected -- truly a strong fort was able to be secured. The base of the walls were made of stone with plans to erect stone fortifications within the next few months. With the Meibion Daranu and Mynydd Lleng Tramor guarding the walls, the Bleiddiaid y Dyffryn began to expand their reach out among the Dwarves. The Gapwein took their Wings out and aided the Grand Alliance as a whole, with the 7th Wing moving up to join Llewellan's retinue, the Fifth and Sixth Wing moving to funnel northerner refugees from Stromgarde to Loch Modan, and the Second Wing aiding the Dwarves at large. The Prime Wing stayed among the populace, ensuring that the Bleiddiaid always had a presence there. This relatively peace would not last for long. The Legion Comes When the Legion struck, they struck hard. Everything was sudden and it was a powerful blow. It began with a single warlock approaching the walls, but all of a sudden there was a legion of demons at the gates. The Meibion Daranu and the Mynydd Lleng Tramor managed to close the gates and defend the walls until the Arglwydd, his retinue, and the outside Bleiddiaid Wings to group up and return to the refuge. Once they did, they fought hard for three solid days. It was not just the soldiers who were fighting hard, but the citizenry quickly managed to band together, forgetting their political ties and moving to aid the war effort once more. Sleepless potions, arrows, quarrels, black powder, bullets, weapons -- all were churned out as quickly as possible. Then it all stopped -- it all became quiet. The Mynydd were granted a reprieve, able to rest and recuperate from their losses. They were more prepared than ever, however... with the looming threat of the Burning Legion on the horizon. When all became quiet, it became apparent to the Arglwydd that the Mynydd must come together -- no matter the political association, crimes, or exile. He sent out a message to all exiled Mynydd -- come back to serve and be forgiven. Specifically, Llewellan sent his greatest champion, Colwyn ap Iorweth, to find the largest political rival of the House of Dyfed: Iwan ap Macsen, the last son of the Gawead. Stormheim Invasion Iwan was made Tiern of Brycheiniog, effectively giving him power and then through the conservative party of the Mynydd, gaining legitimacy in the political spectrum. Immediately setting out to show that he wasn't out to create waves, he began to mend the schism between the conservatives and the liberals. As Llewellan pledged the Mynydd to a Stormheim Invasion alongside Gilneans and Lordaeronians, the conservatives began to create waves despite Iwan. Committing the Meibion Daranu and two wings of the Bleiddiaid, the Mynydd invaded Stormheim in September led by the Arglwydd. This left Iwan as steward of the refuge in his absence. Trivia * The Mynydd are based 90% off of the Welsh and 10% off the Irish. Terminology herein is almost 100% Welsh * For a words that aren't English, go here for the Mynydd Pronunciation / word guide! * Currently there are eleven players with Mynydd characters: Llewellan, Colwyn, Fychan, Heddwyn, Angelique, Eirianwen, Taidha, Hywen, Wyrrod, Siegrun, Fearghal, Tegwen Category:Organizations Category:Tribes Category:Houses and Clans Category:Lordaeron Category:Mynydd Category:Kingdom of Lordaeron